1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water driven turbine. The turbine is particularly useful for pumping water from sources providing only a low head. It can be used for other applications known to those skilled in the art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water wheels have been known and used for centuries. A number of applications have been devised for the use of water wheels. A conventional wheel is of a relatively large diameter with a relatively short axis of rotation. The blades extend radially outwardly from near the center. Such blades are inefficient in operation in comparison with the turbine of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,015,858; 1,108,700; 1,798,646; 3,381,618; 4,043,702; 4,246,753 and 4,352,025 all relate to devices having a common origin in the water wheel. These represent the most relevant prior art known to the applicant. None shows the same features of construction in combination as in the invention described in this application.